


Elena goes to New Orleans

by Kaisliars



Category: The originals / some tvd
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisliars/pseuds/Kaisliars
Summary: Elena goes to New Orleans, She is sick of the Salvatores and she broke up with Damon. She is single and why Not go to New orleans to find the one she Has always wanted. Elijah





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly in the Originals with a few crossovers  
> Takes place in 2x14 the originals and season 6 of tvd

Elena was finally able to flee from mystical falls without anyone noticing since the were so focused on saving Bonnie and Damon, she decided to pay a to New Orleans to visit the originals.

-  
Elena was in her black suv she was about to pull up to a bar in New Orleans, she thought maybe she was making a mistake. Maybe she should turn around and go somewhere else. This was final, she was going to visit not to stay. She opened her car door and stepped out in her Red high heels in a laced black tank and black leggings. She took a deep breath and shut her car door. Her phone started to buzz, she looked down and the caller ID said Stefan, she scoffed, she wasn't even gone a day and people already knew she was missing. She was so over the Salvatores , she declined and stuffed her phone back in her coat pocket and walked into the bar. It was 3:00 in the afternoon and there was jazz and music, and everyone was seen dancing. She walked over to the bar and took a seat,  
\- "Hi, can I help you" said the bartender,  
"I'll have a bourbon"  
"Sure, thing can I see some ID" Elena sighed,  
"Come closer honey" The bartender walked leaned over the counter a little bit freighted,  
"You don't need my ID, and my drinks will be on the house"  
The bartender repeated " I don't need your ID, and your drinks will be on the house" Elena Smirked.  
"Now that bourbon, honey" The bartender nodded and went over to pour her a glass  
Elena checked her phone 3 missed calls from Stefan, 5 from Caroline and 1 from Alaric she scoffed again, putting the phone back in her jacket pocket. She felt like Katherine compelling the bar tender.  
" Haven't seen you around, what's your name sweetheart" said a tall dark man with a charming smile, glancing at her from the other end of the table  
Elena looked over at the other end of the bar and rolled her eyes  
" I'm Elena, and you would be" she said with an attitude  
"No need to be sassy, I'm Marcel" he said with a grin.  
Marcel studied her as she did to him, until the both got their eyes as the held the gaze, The bartender walked over with her bourbon, and she broke the gaze, taking the bourbon and sipping it in a tiny sip. Marcel stood up and walked over to the stool by her, he sat down, and Elena turned over to him.  
" Do you live here, Elena" He asked  
Elena put down her drink and looked over at him.  
" I don't live here, I live in virginia" she said with a grin  
" So your just visiting" He said with a questionable tone  
Elena went back to her drink and took a larger sip, and held it in her hand  
" Yes, sir nosy" she said with a chuckle  
" Do you happen to be from Mystic Falls"  
Elena put her drink down and looked over at Marcel with her evil eyes  
" And why would you think that" she said with a sassy remark  
Marcel chuckled at her comment, and looked at her curly locks resting on her shoulders  
" Elena , I just watched compel the bartender, I know your a vampire, and Mystic falls just happened to have a lot of vampires"  
Elena scoffed, she met his eyes again  
" Then yes" she smirked  
He chuckled at her comment  
" Where are you staying, if you want can stay with me until you go back"  
Elena finished the rest of her bourbon and smirked  
" Thanks for the invite, but I know the perfect place for myself"  
Marcel looked confused, Elena stood up and pushed the glass to the end of the counter, just as it's about to tip over the edge.  
" It was nice meeting you, Marcel" she replied  
Marcel chuckled and shook his head. \- Elena walked right out the bar and looked down at her phone again, 8 missed calls from Stefan, 5 from Caroline, 1 from Alaric, and 2 from Jo She chuckled at the fact that Jo would call her. She opened her car door and got in looking at her self in the mirror. Her phone started buzzing and this time it said Stefan she laughed again and picked it up.  
" Miss me, Stefan"  
" Where are you, we need"  
" I'm flattered, really"  
"Elena, I'm not playing around"  
" Wow, what do you need for now Stefan"  
" It's bonnie, she's in trouble"  
" Did you think I forgot that Damon's in there"  
" Oh Stefan, how evil of you"  
" As much as I love Bonnie, Damon can stay there for the rest of eternity"  
"Elena "  
"Bye Stefan"  
She smirked, looking at the location the witch had sent her, "The compound" What a weird name for a house, she thought. \- When she arrived at the house, she took a deep breath, and pulled out her phone and dialed Caroline.  
"Elena, Where on earths world are you"  
" Hi Caroline, yes I'm fine thanks for asking"  
"Caroline , we don't have time for games"  
" I'll tell you where I am, but you can't come looking for me"  
" What, Elena we need you"  
" For what Care to go as bait to get Bonnie and Damon out and distract Kai, I think not"  
"No, Jeremy already volunteered"  
" No, Don't let him do this Care "  
" You doesn't have a choice, He's already there"  
"Really Care, such a great friend, I know Bonnie won't let anything happen to him"  
"Where are you"  
" That's for me to know and for you to"  
Elena pauses looking out her window, she saw Marcel walking into the compound, with a girl, darkish hair, Colored kind of like him but lighter, they were in formal wear.  
"Elena "  
"Are you there"  
"Where are you"  
" I have to go, bye Care"  
"Wait, where"  
Elena hung up, she continued to look out her window, why would Marcel be going to the Mikealsons. She was so lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after Chapter 1

Elena sat in her car, she was ready, it has been 2 years since she saw Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. She stepped out and walked over to the door, it was wide open. She need to be invited in, she took a breath and looked inside from her view, she gasped, someone was getting married.  
"Excuse me" said a dark haired man, young probably in his early 20's  
"Oh sorry" she said moving out of the way  
"Thanks, I got to get going the weddings supposed to start soon" he said with a sheepish smile  
"Wait" Elena whispered  
He turned around looking at her  
"Have you been here before"  
" Lived here all my life, I don't think we have met, I'm Josh" he said back  
" Nice to meet you, Josh , I mean inside the house" Josh studied her  
" Are you a" He questioned  
" Yes, i'm a vampire, have you been invited in" she questioned  
Josh stepped towards her, looked her up and down, Elena was still focused on the inside of the house  
" I have, but it's open to everyone today" He sighed  
" Look, I really got to get going my boyfriend is waiting for me"  
" Oh thanks, go I'll be in soon" she said, Josh studied her again, his eyes met Elena's and then he broke the glare and hurried inside  
Elena took a breath, she looked left then right and walked into the compound. She studied the house looking left and right. Her eyes locked on Marcel who was seen talking to that girl, he walked in with. Then she looked over at the bench and saw Josh and a boy holding hands. She walked in, She walked over to Marcel and the girl standing by the chocolate fountain  
-  
" You again, I didn't know you were friends of the Hayley" Marcel chuckled  
" I'm not" she said with a chuckle . The girl studied her as Elena did to her, Marcel broke the silence  
" So, then why are you here " He asked  
" Well, Marcel, I've known the Mikealsons a long time and I just wanted to say hi" she said with a grin  
" Are you going to stay for the wedding" he questioned, Elena took a breath, glancing at the girl who's eyes haven't left her  
" I don't even know " she said with a shrug  
" I just came to visit it I don't even know Hayley well " she added, Marcel nodded and stepped back a step, not keeping his eyes off of Elena  
" Then you should not be at her wedding " she quipped she looked at Marcel and then back at Elena, Elena scoffed.  
" I didn't know today was her wedding " Elena sighed, and then looked back at Marcel, they held there gaze.  
" At least I dressed for this event, unlike you" the girl said with a attitude. Elena still looking at Marcel, until he broke the gaze walking to the side of the girl.  
" Gia, let's go sit down" he said, Gia scoffed and walked off ahead of Marcel.  
Marcel turned around , to look at Elena once more  
" See you around, Elena" he said with a low tone, Elena stared at him with confused eyes, turning around to look at the door. She turned back around, and looked at the balcony, she saw Elijah in a suit walking over to a bedroom, and standing by the doorway of the room he was about to enter.  
-  
" Hey, You look kinda of lost, you need somewhere to sit down" said a blonde haired women in a sweater, Elena turned around and looked at her.  
" I'm Camille, I don't think we have met, what's your name" said the women, she had a big smile on her face, and Katherine gave her a grin.  
" I'm Elena , do you know who's wedding this is" she asked quietly, looking back at the stairs to see Elijah was no longer by the doorway.  
" Marriage of Hayley and Jackson, you know either of them" Camille asked again, Katherine shook her head  
" Do you know anyone here" Camille asked again starting to look worried, Elena could tell, she heard her heart skip a beat. A woman came around with drinks on her tray  
" Drink" Camille asked, picking one up for herself and motioning one for Elena to pick up,  
" Thank you" Elena said with a grin to the lady, she took a sip and Camille stared at her as if she was some celebrity.  
" And to answer your question, I know Elijah and Klaus, and I met Josh, and Marcel" Elena said with a smile. Camille loosened up a bit taking a big sip from her drink, she laughing a bit  
" I thought you were threat, or something a person Esther body hopped into" She said with a chuckle  
Elena looked at her lost, and titled her head sightly.  
" Oh sorry, I thought if you knew Elijah and Klaus you might know Ester" She chuckled again  
" Oh, I know Ester, but isn't she dead, I was there when she died" Elena asked  
" Oh she was, she was concreted here, and came back alive , I don't know witchy stuff"She said reaching for a second drink. Elena looked worried looking down at the ground.  
" I have to go take care of baby stuff, see you around Elena" Camille said giving Elena a big hug. Elena took another sip of her drink, which caused her to finish it, dropping it on the floor,  
" If I could have everyone's attention, the wedding is starting now" said some old lady,  
" May we all take our seats"  
Elena turned back by the door and walked forwards, looking left and starting to wander  
-  
While the wedding was happening and everyone was paying attention to that, Elena looked around, to get a glimpse of the house, she quietly went up the opposite side of stairs since the wedding was happening on the other side of the stairwell. She looked into a room and saw Camille and a baby, and Klaus sitting on the bed, chatting to Camille, as she played with the baby. Elena glanced at them, hiding behind the crack of the door. Then Elijah walked into the room, with sad gloomy eyes walking towards the door, Elena froze. She turned around to face the wall and slowly walked on her heels, near the stairwell.  
" Elena?" said the voice of a man that she knew all to well, she turned around to find her self staring in the eyes of Elijah Mikealson  
" Elijah" she mumbled, Looking deeply into his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after Chapter 2

" Elena, what are you doing here" Elijah whispered, looking into her eyes, as Elena hasn't left his eyes.  
" I came because i'm sick of people playing with my feelings" she whispered looking down pushing her curly hair back, Elijah looked shocked as he looked at her curly hair resting behind her ears  
" I thought you" Elijah replied shockingly  
" Didn't have Humanity anymore " she quickly replied back, meeting her eyes to his once more, Elijah looked into her eyes, and took a step closer to her.  
" My humanity is back " she looked him deep in the eyes now, was still looking into her eyes,  
" You were supposed to help me with my humanity " Elena quipped, taking a step back. Elijah looked down and then walked up to her to nearly meet her face.  
" Elena, I would have, I had family business " he said with a whisper,Elena blinked, Elijah grabbed her arm and walked her into the study.  
" I wouldn't want Niklaus to hear us" Elijah said with a smirk, Elena nodded and sat down in a chair.  
" So, why is Hayley having a wedding here, was that Klaus's child after all" Elena questioned, Elijah looked away for a second.  
" Where is Rebekah, and I heard Ester is back from the dead" she asked again, Elijah turned back around and walked towards Elena  
" Ester isn't the only family member back from the dead" he said as he buttoned his jacket, Elena looked confused.  
" Kol and Finn we're put into witch bodies, as my mother as well but not in hers" Elijah said walking over to Elena  
" That's why, Camille thought Ester body jumped someone into me" Elena replied leaning back into the chair. Elijah titled his head and walked closer to Elena  
" You know Cami" he questioned, sitting across from her pouring a blood bag into a glass.  
" I met her like 20 minutes ago, sweet girl, reminds me of Caroline" she said with a grin  
"Speaking of Caroline " He said as he held the glass in his hand  
" I'm not done with my questions" Elena smirked, Elijah couldn't help but grin at her  
" So, Rebekah" she asked, Elijah nodded,  
"she's also in a witch body" he said ,taking a sip from his glass  
" And Hayley" she asked. Elijah looked down at his glass, and put it down on the table  
" Did I touch a nerve" she asked, with a chuckle , Elijah shook his head slowly.  
" She's family, the child was Niklaus's, and the wedding" he stood up and looked at the window, she could tell he felt something for her, she started to feel bad.  
" Enough talk, we can chit chat later" she added, Elijah turned around and walked over to Elena  
" Come on, Let's dance" she said as she held out her hand and motioned for him to come, Elijah walked over and took her hand  
" I'm a little underdressed, not that I really care" she chuckled, Elijah led her down the stairs and walked her onto the dance floor, spinning her around putting her against his muscular body, Elena looked up and his eyes met hers.  
" How long are you here, Elena" he asked twirling her once more  
" I haven't decided yet" she said with a grin, Elijah's eyes started to wander to Hayley and her new husband. Elena didn't know how to get his attention back, she decided to change the subject  
" Marcel invited me to stay with him" she said with a low tone. Elijah fixed his eyes back on Elena  
" You know Marcel as well" he said as he grabbed her waist, and she grabbed his shoulders  
" I met him when I first got here, quite the flirt" she chuckled, Elijah looked across the room to find Klaus staring at them holding Hope in his arms, with a big smirk on his face. Elena suddenly looked over and let go of Elijah and took a step back, turning towards the door, her eyes meeting Klaus's. Elijah looked at Elena and grabbed her arm.  
"No need to run, Niklaus won't hurt you" he said in a low tone. Elena blinked and suddenly stood still, still looking towards the door  
" Stay" he replied, Elena nodded ,and walked back up to Elijah and looked at Klaus once more  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please"  
"Hayley, if you would join me, I would like to propose a toast." Klaus said with a cheerful smile Hayley looks surprised, but she reluctantly joins Klaus at the front of the room and takes Hope into her arms.  
"I want to welcome you all, as you know, last spring, Hayley and I had a daughter." he said pausing to kiss Hopes head.  
Due to tragic circumstance, she was lost now, she has returned home, her name is Hope"  
The guests gasp and begin to murmur amongst themselves about this revelation. Elena gasped and looked up at Elijah.  
"She will live here among you, her pack. her family, we implore you ,protect our daughter, teach her. love her, as one of your own" he said with a Grin  
In the crowd, Jackson nods at Klaus, and Klaus takes a glass of champagne from a nearby tray. Elijah continues to watch the end of the room with Elena by his side, and Klaus smiles at him before continuing his toast.  
"Jackson, I invite you and your bride to live here, uniting your proud and noble people in peace, Welcome to the family, mate" Klaus gives a devilish smile to Elijah, and Elijah looks down looking very hurt by his words, Elena looked over at him, to see this, Jackson nods at him again, and Klaus holds up his glass.  
" To Jackson and Hayley" He shouted, Klaus holds his glass up to Elijah and smiles at him devilishly.  
Elena grabbed his hand, and his eyes turned and locked on hers  
" Are you okay" she asked looking deeply into his eyes, he nodded  
" Thank you for your concern, Elena" he said looking deeply into her eyes.  
" Good" she said letting go of his hand, He nodded  
" I'm going to get a drink do you want one" She asked, Elijah shook his head  
She walked to get a drink and then Klaus walked up to her  
" Elena, how good is it to see you" he said with a devilish grin  
" Klaus" she said again in a scared tone


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after chapter 3

"Well, Well, Well" Klaus said chuckling, Elena gave a sheepish grin and walked back  
" Are you scared, I wouldn't hurt you" He said with a devilish smile  
" I can never be to sure" she said with a laugh, Klaus smiled and Elena caught Elijah staring at Hayley and Jackson again  
" Why did you do that" she asked, looking back at Klaus.  
" Do what, Love" he questioned looking at her with another grin  
" Invite Jackson and Hayley to live with you and Elijah" she said, Klaus chuckled again, and looked over at Elijah.  
" Of course, see love, you don't know the story" Klaus said sighing, Elena looked confused  
" Well, I didn't ask him because, he seemed uncomfortable, maybe you can tell me" she said looking at Klaus  
" Why, yes, see Hayley is a werewolf hybrid, she change at her will" He said, Elena nodded  
" The werewolves were using moonlight rings to change at their will since they weren't hybrids, these rings were made by my mother" Klaus said with a chuckle  
" So they sore loyalty to her by using her rings, but we don't want that because we are trying to kill my mother, we turned her into a vampire, but they were also working for my sociopath brother, who is trying to kill us" Elena titled her head  
" Kol" she whispered, Klaus shook his head  
" Kol, was with my brother and mom now he is with us" Klaus said  
" Finn" Elena asked, Klaus nodded, Elena looked shocked   
" I guess, that's what you get when he's in a box for 900 years" Elena quipped  
" Hey, watch your tongue" Klaus chuckled, Elena laughed.  
" Go on" she said looking back to see Elijah on he balcony over Hayley and Jackson dancing, then turning back around to face Klaus  
" So, some unification ceremony to have Hayley's hybrid traits, go to Jacksons, which involved them getting married" Klaus said with a sigh  
"But why, Jackson, is he strong, or powerful" Elena questioned  
" He's the Alpha, so then his pack would get the powers too" Klaus said with a growl, Elena made a O with her mouth.  
" I see" she said with a nod, flipping her hair behind her ears  
" Elijah is in love with Hayley, so this is hard for him" Klaus said, Elena looked over to Elijah again, this time he was staring at them  
" How is" Klaus mumbled  
" She's great, she happy" she said with a sheepish grin, Klaus nodded slowly, she looked to see Elijah was gone, and now behind them, this time with a dark girl with long black curly hair  
" Niklaus"   
Elena turned around to look at him, and stepped out of their way  
" Must you intrude on every moment, brother" Klaus said a annoyed expression on his face  
"I'm not here to quarrel, brother" Elijah replied  
"It's Kol. I couldn't help him" The girl said, with a frown, Klaus turns to her with a shocked expression on his face. Elena gasped, this was Rebekah  
"He's not gonna last the night" Rebekah said looking down  
" Elena, as much as I would like to catch up, I got to save my brother" Rebekah said with a chuckle  
Elena nodded, and pushed her hair behind her ears.   
" He's in my thoughts" she said with a sad grin, Klaus rolled his eyes  
" You already killed him once" Klaus said with in an annoyed tone  
" Niklaus watch your tongue, she had to save her brother, surely you would do the same" Elijah said in a strict tone  
" We don't have time for bickering" Rebekah said putting her hands on her hips  
" I'll stay here, until you come back, if that is okay with you" Elena asked  
Elijah nodded, Klaus sighed, Rebekah turned to Elena  
" Oh, your not leaving, not until I know all the gossip in Mystic Falls" Rebekah said with a smirk  
Elena chuckled looking down.   
Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus stormed off out of the compound. Elena sighed watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Kol's death, later that night, Elena went back to Mystic falls to get Clothes for the night and the day after

Klaus storms into the compound, goes immediately up to the stairs, Rebekah walked in very heartbroken, Elijah's emotions haven't changed the whole day  
" I'm sorry for loss" Elena said with a frown  
" Well, it was depressing, but knowing Davina, she'll bring him back" Rebekah said with a chuckle  
" You should stay here, in New Orleans" Rebekah said with a smirk, walking over to the couch Elena was sitting on.  
" Maybe" she said with a grin, Rebekah poured a glass of bourbon into a glass and sat down next to Elena   
" Quite the shit day" Rebekah said with a sigh, Elena chuckled looking up to see Elijah and Hayley chatting  
" Elena, are you still with Damon" Rebekah asked taking a sip from her glass, Elenas eyes went to floor and shook her head  
" I'm gonna need some of that if you want to know the story" Elena said with a smirk, Rebekah laughed and passed the bottle to Elena   
" So, Damon was getting on my nerves, and basically I dumped him" Elena said taking a huge sip from the bottle.  
"Just like that" Rebekah chuckled, Elena looked at Rebekah with a smirk, and then took another sip  
" Just like that" she said with a chuckle  
" Stefan" She asked, Elena laughed as she finished the bottle whole.  
" I got over him, a long time ago" Elena said handing the empty bottle to Rebekah. Rebekah laughed, and put the bottle on the table. Elijah walked down the stairs, sitting in the nearest arm chair  
" Are you Here to drown you sorrows too" Elena said jokingly, Elijah gave a sheepish grin, opening a new bottle of bourbon   
" Have you talked to Hayley" Rebekah asked looking at Elena, then back at Elijah  
" Spending time with her daughter, wouldn't want to intrude" he replied   
Elenas phone started to buzz, and she pulled it out, The ID read Damon, Rebekah leaned over to look  
" This should be good" Rebekah said with a laugh, Elena rolled her eyes and stood up to take the phone  
" Damon" she asked in a questionable tone  
" Hey baby"   
" How, How did you get out"  
"Bonnie was the key, I was only able to get out, she's still stuck down there"  
" Hey, Elena I know we are broken up but can I see you"   
" Damon, I'm not in mystic falls"  
" What, where are you baby, I'm coming to get you"  
" No, Damon, I'm staying were I am, and "   
Elena looked over at Elijah and Rebekah who were chit chatting  
" And what"   
Damon was practically screaming   
" I'm staying where I am"  
" Elena, your not leaving"  
" I already left"  
" Baby"  
" Good bye Damon"  
Elena hung up and a tear went down her face, she quickly wiped it and went back over to Elijah and Rebekah   
" You okay, Love" Rebekah asked, Elena nodded  
" Is it okay if I stay here a few nights" Elena questioned  
" Of course" Rebekah said giving Elena a hug.  
" I have to go, Davina shot me a text she might have found a way to bring back Kol" Rebekah said getting up  
" Are you alright, Elena" Elijah asked standing up to throw away the empty bottles of bourbon  
" I'm fine, just Damon" Elena started to tear up a bit, wiping away her tears, Elijah turned around and sat next to her.  
" Is everything alright, with you two" he questioned looking into her eyes  
" We broke up, and he was furious with me when I dumped him" she said staring right into Elijah's eye.  
It was weird talking about relationships with Elijah, when in reality he's the one she wants, but with him and Hayley she didn't want to push it.   
Elijah looked down and then back up at Elena  
" I'm sorry" He said pushing her hair behind her ears, his touch made her heart skip a beat.  
Elena leaned on his shoulder, pushing away any tears, he slowly put his arm over her.   
They sat like this for awhile, until Elena fell asleep like that, Elena liked the feeling of Elijah's arm around her, she felt s  
Elijah didn't want to be rude so he sat there with Elena laying on his shoulder, for the rest of the night eventually falling asleep on the couch with her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this better Getting into Elena and Elijah romance


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the next Morning

Elena slowly woke up, Elijah was still asleep his head on the back of the couch, she felt bad he looked so uncomfortable, but did she just fall asleep on Elijah, she grinned, and looked at her phone, she woke up at 7:20, it was so early, nobody else was awake. She didn't know what to do.   
She quietly sat there in that same position, just because she liked it. Elena heard hope crying and she immediately stood up to check on her, she walked up the stairs quietly and walked into her room, Hayley and Jackson were still asleep, it was the day after there wedding and she didn't want to be rude. So she went to pick up Hope  
" Hi baby, it's okay" she said holding Hope in her arms  
" Who the hell are you and get off of my daughter" Hayley snapped, Elena quickly handed her to to Hayley. Elena stood behind her and watched her coo her child.  
" Are you going to answer me or stand there like a sitting duck" Hayley said again with an attitude.  
" I'm Elena" she said with a sheepish smile, looking down. Hayley rolled her eyes  
" Is there a problem" Elena said with a not so nice attitude. Hayley chuckled and put Hope back in her crib.  
" Your the baby vamp, who had everyone drowning over her" she said with a laugh.  
" If your going to be cruel, don't talk to me" she said giving Hayley a cold stare.  
"Well, your in my house, and was holding my daughter" Hayley said glancing at Elena staring her up and down. Jackson enters the room.  
" Hayley, is everything alright" he said rubbing his eyes grabbing Hayley's shoulders   
" Everything is fine" Hayley said in a sarcastic tone, Elena was scared. She wanted to leave, she was frightened.  
" You must be Elena" Jackson said with a smile, Elena gave a small smile and looked at Jackson very warmly and Hayley was giving her a very cold glare.  
" Elena" Hayley said a rude tone. Elena looked back over at Hayley.  
" Get out" She said said lowly but rude and pointed to the door. Elena nodded and walked out.  
Elena watched from the door, and Jackson asked her why she was being so rude to her, Hayley said she didn't like her and didn't want her near Hope, Jackson nodded and went back to bed. Hayley stared in space and then followed Jackson.   
Elena went back down stairs, to see Elijah not on the couch anymore.  
"Damn it" Elena mumbled, Elijah was so nice to sleep there in that uncomfortable position he probably thought she had left. She walked into the kitchen to see Elijah making coffee.  
" Good morning Elena" he said with a smile, Elena smiled warmly as she thought over what to say.  
" Elijah, I didn't move because I didn't like it, I moved because I heard Hope crying" she spat out, she couldn't believe she just said that. Elijah turned around and poured a cup of coffee into 2 cups and brought one over to her.   
" I'm glad, I enjoyed it as well" he said with a smile, Elena took the coffee with a smile and drank it in slow small sips.  
" Elena, can you help me with something" Elijah said putting the coffee down on the table. Elena nodded  
" Of course, anything" Elena said with a warm smile, Elijah walked closer to her and sat at the table beside Elena.  
" I need your help impressing a witch" Elijah replied, Elena laughed, putting her cup in the dishwasher.  
" Sounds like fun" she said sarcastically, Elijah grinned, she went back to the chair and sat down.  
" I think Rebekah, can have something you can wear, a dress would be nice" Elijah replied  
" Okay, When are going to see this witch" Elena asked, Elijah was pacing now,  
" Today, in 2 hours" Elijah said back, Elena nodded and stood up  
" I'll meet you back here in 1 hour" Elijah said looking across the room. Elena looked confused.  
" Where do you have to go before the witch meeting" she asked. Elijah looked down then up, Elena walked over to him meeting his eyes.  
" I need to get ready" he said with a sigh, Elena was still confused. Elijah noticed  
" I moved out Elena" he said with a low tone almost a whisper, Elena looked shocked. She felt so bad for Elijah, she made a frown and went to grab his hands, he let her. They were staring deep into each others eyes.  
" You will get through this" She replied, he looking at her deep in the eyes, they were holding hands and Elijah picked up her hand and kissed it. She smiled.  
" I will see you later" He said and walked out of the door. Elena blushed, she watched Elijah leave.  
She was so head over heels for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love love this chapter, but instead Gia being with Elijah and all that it's going to be Elena with a twist


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 30 minutes after chapter 6

Elena had just finished having breakfast with Klaus, Hayley, Jackson, and some werewolves. Breakfast had ended early due to Klaus storming out, and Elena wasn't going to sit there with Hayley who loathes her and Jackson who follows her around and a bunch of wolves.  
-  
" Come on Rebekah, please tell me you have something" Elena mumbled. She was searching for the perfect dress to wear and she couldn't seem to find it. Then under a all the dresses was a strapless bright yellow dress, that looked slutty but was very formal at the same time, she grabbed a pair of Rebekah's black wedges and wander into a bathroom. She loved the dress and her hair was still curly, from not bothering to straighten it because when Katherine died people knew she was Elena.  
She liked her hair straight and straighted it. Elena wanted to make a move on Elijah, now. Put what if she didn't like her back. She could always try.  
-  
Elena walked down the stairs and Rebekah was standing near the railing with Klaus shouting into the phone.  
Rebekah ran over to her and locked her arms around her. Klaus turned to face her with his jaw dropped.   
" My brother is going to drop dead for you" Rebekah said releasing her arms from her. Elena chuckled and looked down. Klaus continued to shout off the top of his lungs  
" Elijah, I'm sorry that your delicate feelings are affected by this but snap out of it" he shouted  
Elena wasn't paying attention to Klaus as Rebekah rolled her eyes and went back to Elena. Klaus stormed up the stairs and Hayley was looking over the balcony. Hayley and Klaus started to fight as she shoved him and walked back into Hope's room.  
-  
" Elena you look stunning" Elijah said with a smile as he walked inside. Elena turned to face him with a grin on her face  
" Thank you, Elijah" She blushed. Rebekah watched from a distance. He pushed her hair behind her ears  
" Are we ready to go" he asked staring into her eyes. Elena nodded  
" Let me say goodbye to Rebekah first" she said looking over at Rebekah.  
" I will address Niklaus on the situation" he said with a low tone. He walked up the stairs and entered the study. Elena walked over to Rebekah  
" What do I do" she questioned Rebekah.   
" Kiss him" Rebekah replied. Elena looked so lost.  
" Already, Here, Now" she asked, Rebekah chuckled.   
" My brother will never make the first move, that's your job" Rebekah said.   
" How do I know if he likes me then" she asked again.   
" Love, you fell asleep on his shoulder, that should give you enough" she said with a smirk.  
" Okay, I'll do it" she replied, Rebekah smiled, and looked up stairs to see Elijah and Klaus coming down.   
" I will take care of Freya, you help Rebekah by talking to Josphine" Klaus said to Elijah, Elijah nodded and his eyes went to Elena who watched from above.   
" Now" Rebekah mumbled. Elena nodded lightly and walked over to Elijah.  
" Are you ready to head out" he asked her, Elena nodded and reached for Elijahs hand, Elijah grasped hers and they walked out together.  
-  
" Are they a thing now" Klaus asked. Rebekah chuckled and rolled her eyes  
" Jealous, Nik" she said sarcastically, Klaus rolled his eyes   
" Of course not, I have Camille" he boasted, Rebekah chuckled.  
" Since, I'm taking care of Freya, your babysitter should be arriving soon" Klaus said a devilish grin.  
Marcel walked into the compound, Rebekah rolled her eyes.   
" Marcel, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid" Klaus said grasping his hand and walking through the door, to meet Freya.  
" Rebekah" He said with a charming smile. She sat down and opened s beer  
" Hello, Marcel" She said with a grin.  
-  
Elena and Elijah just arrived at Josphines House, and they are about to walk in.  
" Are you ready" Elijah asked her looking into her eyes. Elena nodded again. She kept thinking, Do I kiss him, do I not. She finally decided she was going to too. Elijah was about to knock on the door, Elena stood behind him, twirling with her hands  
" Elijah, wait" She called out, Elijah turned around to look at her, He walked closer to her. She walked close to him and planted a kiss on his lips, and looked back up at him, he was staring into her eyes.  
" For good luck" she whispered. " Now let's impress this witch" she said with a chuckle. Elijah looked deeply into her eyes and grabbed her hand, and knocked on the door. Elena felt so amazing, she just kissed Elijah, and now they were holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review Hope you guys like it so far, This is going to be a long story.


End file.
